


Cuddle Buddies

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Gen, M/M, Off-screen intimacy, One Shot, Slash, Strongly Implied Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beast Wars: Waspinator/Terrorsaur: cuddlebuddies"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Waspinator/Terrorsaur: cuddlebuddies

He had never been on to cuddle with anyone even while on Cybertron. He had always been able to slip away in the quiet moments after interfacing with a chosen partner with some snarled words that he wasn't the cuddling type when they tried to drag him back into the berth before he could leave.

Those days of casual interfacing with no cuddling and no personal ties whatsoever seemed so long ago now.

Coming out of a post interfacing daze, he breathes out a soft sigh as he eyes the limp frame lying on top of him. He wiggles one limb experimentally to see what will happen and has to sigh when arms tighten around his middle.

Also ignoring the sensation of over-sensitized circuits coming to life at the slightest pressure.

“Waspinator.”

“No.”

“Waspinator.”

“Waspinator no like being alone after. Waspinator like cuddling.”

Groaning softly he lets his head fall back onto the berth with a soft thunk to stare at the ceiling above them. Weighing his options for dealing with this new insanity.

And that was how he became permanent cuddle buddies with Waspinator.


End file.
